


Home Is Where Your Mouth Is

by Apotheocrisy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Kissing, M/M, boy howdy do I love writing about smooches, joe trohman does not have a foot fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apotheocrisy/pseuds/Apotheocrisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Pete kissed Patrick with varying degrees of meaning and one time Patrick kissed Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where Your Mouth Is

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the wonderful doragon, whom I sincerely hope never reads my writing.

The first time Pete Wentz laid his lips on Patrick Stump's own was when Patrick had something Pete wanted. More specifically, the last cupcake in the box. The cellophane wrapper was in the singer's hand. He made eye contact with Pete as he gripped the thin plastic between his fingers and pulled gently so the pouch opened, then carefully slid the chocolate cupcake with its white swirls of frosting into his upturned palm. Grasping the cupcake and flashing Pete a shit-eating grin, Patrick began to raise the confection to his mouth.

He was interrupted by Pete dashing forward, cupping the young singer's face in his hands, and pressing a sweetly chaste kiss to his plush lips.

To Patrick's shock, he wasn't completely disgusted by the contact. He wasn't sure if it was because Pete Wentz was an attractive man-not Patrick's type, but still appealing enough, he supposed-or because Pete Wentz, the guy who'd just talked him into going on tour, the man who was convinced he was something special, had just stolen the teen's first kiss.

As soon as Pete pulled away, Patrick shot him an absolutely confused look. "What the actual fuck, Pete, you just-HEY!" As he spoke, Pete plucked the chocolatey treat out of the singer's hand and smashed it in his mouth before running as far away from Patrick as he could. Miffed, Patrick immediately gave chase. It was too late for his poor cupcake, however.

* * *

The second time Pete kissed his lips was during a show. From Under The Cork Tree had miraculously gotten popular and they were touring the country. The band had just finished playing Dance, Dance when Pete shot him the look that Patrick now understood meant he was Up To Something.

The bassist stepped into the singer's space then, smiling the whole time as he pulled Patrick towards him for an open-mouthed, sweaty kiss.

It lasted a handful of seconds, and was easily the grossest kiss Patrick had ever had, but Patrick found himself wanting more of it. When he realized the feeling, he pulled back and shot Pete a dirty glare though it had no heat in it. Pete seemed to realize this and instead of offering the singer anything even remotely resembling an apologetic look, he offered Patrick a smirk and a wink. He groaned in response.

When they transitioned into the next song, it was plain for everyone to see the blush on Patrick's cheeks whenever he looked back at Pete.

* * *

 The third time they kissed was a dare. Pete, Patrick, and Joe were tired of Mario Kart and getting their asses kicked by Andy (who had won all six of the rounds they'd just played) and so the trio retreated to the back of the bus to regroup.

 "I'm so done with this shit," whined Patrick, who was winning until a poorly timed blue shell from Pete had allowed Andy to pull ahead of him. Pete and Joe nodded in solidarity. The bassist pulled out his phone and started fooling around on it for a moment, then raised an eyebrow at the screen.

"Ooh, Joe! I dare you to lick Patrick's foot!" he announced to the room.

"...why?" asked both Joe and Patrick simultaneously.

"It would be more amusing than getting our asses kicked?" tried Pete.

"Not for me," deadpanned Joe.

Pete shot him a Look. "Why can't you be a team player, Joseph?"

"I don't have a foot fetish, that's why. Anyway, why do you get to dare people first? Why can't I dare people first, since I came in third place that one round?" Joe asked.

Patrick shrugged. "He's got a point."

"Fine. Joe, you dare one of us first," Pete said, resigning himself to doing something ridiculous.

"Pete, I dare you to...lick Patrick's face," Joe declared, smiling viciously.

"Why me?" blurted Patrick at the same time Pete said "DEAL!" and began leaning towards the singer, tongue extended. Patrick shuddered preemptively and turned a cheek to Pete. 

"Seriously, what is it with you two and licking people-PFFTH!" While Patrick complained, Pete licked a wide wet stripe over the side of Patrick's mouth. "Ew, Pete!"

The bassist cackled in victory. Patrick grabbed Pete by his shirt and wiped his mouth off on the cotton.

* * *

The fourth kiss they shared was Pete's birthday wish. The festivities had long since died down and it was no longer technically Pete’s birthday, but the singer and bassist were pleasantly drunk. The couch on which they both sat, leaning on each other, was the smallest couch in the room. By now, Patrick wasn’t sure where exactly he was. He was hyper-aware of the small man curled into his side.

“Even on days like this, Trick, I feel lonely,” whispered Pete from his position next to Patrick after a few minutes of what Patrick felt was companiable silence. He realized after Pete spoke that the other man might not perceive it the same way, and instantly felt a small wave of guilt.

“I'm right here,” replied the singer, “and I'll always be here for you.” He wrapped the arm Pete was using as a pillow around his shoulders.

Pete paused for a moment, staring up at Patrick, and sat up. The next thing Patrick knew, there were tattooed arms flung around his neck and he had a lapful of Pete Wentz. Patrick heard a small “thank you” come from the bassist, who then pressed a nervous peck to his lips. Though Patrick didn’t reciprocate, he offered Pete a genuine smile and another hug.

“Happy birthday, Petey.”

* * *

 The fifth kiss Pete initiated was on New Year's Eve. They were both single that December 31st, to Pete’s chagrin and Patrick’s (admittedly low) expectations.

Pete found Patrick hiding in the kitchen of the house they were partying in that night, back facing toward him and face observing the magnets on the refrigerator. Pete surprised the singer by tapping him gently on the back. Patrick flinched and spun around, mouth open and a rant moments away from bursting from his soft lips.

“Trick! It’s almost midnight, who’re you gonna kiss?” asked Pete slyly.

“Your mom,” snarked Patrick. Pete gifted him with a smirk and took a drink out of the half-empty bottle of beer in his hand, grimacing as the lukewarm beer washed down his throat.

“Come onnnn,” drawled the bassist. “Spend time with us!”

“Pete, who even is ‘us’?” Patrick questioned. Pete had to admit he had a good point.

“Dunno, but they have colder drinks than this?” The tattooed man dropped the bottle on the counter with a clink and tugged on Patrick’s arm. “Please? For me?”

Patrick sighed. “Fine,” he acquiesced. He was a sucker for Pete Wentz and at this point in their friendship, he would do almost anything for the other man. If that meant socializing with people he didn't know, so be it.

At thirty seconds to midnight, Pete grabbed his best friend’s arm. “Trick,” he whined, “everyone has a partner tonight!”

The singer looked around and found this to be true-many couples had already locked lips, but there were a few either staring into each other's eyes or just holding hands. Privately, Patrick thought it was kind of cute.

Patrick sighed. “I don't, Pete. You don't need to rub it in,” snapped the singer, batting Pete’s outstretched arm away from his hand.

Pete looked hurt. “I was about to ask you to be my New Year’s kiss, Pattycakes!” he protested, flashing Patrick a grin. Patrick sighed again in response.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!"

"Please, Trick?"

"Six! Five!"

Another sigh from Patrick.

"Four!"

"...fine."

And so Pete cupped the singer's face in his calloused hands and kissed him, really kissed him. Though it was open-mouthed, it was relatively shy. After a few seconds of this, Pete pulled away from Patrick, gave him a gentle but infinitely sad smile, and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

 The first time Patrick kissed Pete was January First, the day after their New Year's Eve kiss.

"Fuck!" exclaimed the singer, pressing his palm to his face. "Fuck," he repeated, quieter this time.

He marched his way to Pete's bunk and hesitated before knocking gently. Though he was fairly sure Pete would be awake, especially with how much noise he'd just made, bunk space was sacred. Patrick cleared his throat when he didn't get a response after a moment. "Pete?"

It was Joe who replied from the kitchen area. "Passed out. Give him a minute." Patrick nodded, though he was fairly sure Joe couldn't see him, and sat across from the other man.

"Saw you two making out last night," said Joe casually. "Good for you two."

"No, it's...it's not like that, he just..." Patrick's voice trailed off as he realized he didn't have a good excuse for kissing Pete and so he just shrugged.

Joe shot him a Look, one eyebrow raised. "Mmhmm," he replied, and went back to eating his bagel.

Patrick sighed. "You honestly think we'd work like that?" he ventured.

"Not perfectly, but has anything we've ever done worked perfectly?" replied Joe sagely.

The singer chuckled. "Hell no." 

"Go get 'em, tiger." Joe pointed at Pete's bunk from where the bassist had just emerged.

Pete stumbled out towards the duo and yawned. "Someone wake me up?"

Patrick nodded. "Sorry, man." He turned to face Joe, who had...gotten up and left, thankfully. Seeing this, he spun back to face Pete. "It's just...I was...I was thinking about last night, and-"

"Forget it," said Pete, his tan face flushing pink. "I was drunk and lonely, it was a mistake, I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable-"

It was Patrick's turn to cut Pete off. "Do you honestly think it was a mistake?" he interrupted.

Pete paused. "Do you?" he asked, a note of hope in his sleep-rough voice.

In response, Patrick pressed his lips to the bassist's for a moment, pulling away when Pete didn't respond. Just as it had been his turn to cut Pete off, it was his turn to blush, and he did so. "That was basically what I came here to say."

The bassist softened visibly. "All that buildup for a second?" he ventured, tugging Patrick closer to him and pressing their lips together again in a soft kiss that Patrick thought felt like coming home. He had morning breath where Patrick had just brushed his teeth, and the singer grimaced, wrapping his arms around Pete but separating their mouths. 

"Brush your damn teeth, Pete, your mouth tastes like shit," mumbled Patrick into Pete's shirt with a smile.

Pete pulled him closer. "I'm busy."


End file.
